Literary Kryptonite
by True Colours
Summary: Get a prompt with which to amuse yourself during the Christmas holidays!  Or vacation, if you swing that way. Whatever, just click the link, people!
1. Chapter 1

**Literary Kryptonite**

Welcome!

To True Colours' Christmas Challenge, Welcome!

Now, the only thing Christmassy about this challenge is that it's set at Christmas, I'm afraid. And the name was thought up by the ever-awesome **GypsyxSilent-who-deserves-more-reviews**, when I told her the basic idea. And she said, wuah, awesome! Literary Kryptonite!

Allow me to explain. This will work sort of like a contest, except that there is no individual theme/pairing that everyone has to write for. Instead, you will leave me a review saying that you would like to enter. I will then take a look at your fics, assuming I don't know them well already, and I will set you a prompt, based on whatever it is I think you would find hard (but fun!) to write. Think of it as a challenge! Breaking new boundaries for the Christmas season!

**Rules**

This will not be a contest, because it's unfair if I give one person an easier prompt than another. This means that you don't have to write to please me, since I'm not going to be judging you, but please, guys, spelling and grammar? Just as a mark of respect?

You can interpret your prompt any way you want to, (though I consider deliberately dodging the intended theme unsporting). Fics can be as long as you like.

If you find your prompt totally unwritable, you can apply to me for another one. But have a good try first. I don't mind if you wait a couple of weeks before giving up. In fact I'd prefer it.

If there's anything you really cannot write (yaoi, lemons, a particular character whom you despise etc), tell me. But remember that this is supposed to be a challenge!

When I've given out a few prompts, I'll post a new chapter listing the authors so far and what they're doing, so that you can all read and support one another. I myself will be following and reviewing all challenges.

**There will be payback!**

Once you've posted your story (or the first chapter thereof, if you decide to do a chapterfic), you can post a review in which _you_ give _me_ a prompt. Christmas Day will be the official closing date of the challenge (you can of course continue with your challenge for as long as you want, this is just the day when I'll stop giving out and accepting prompts), and after this date I will post a chapter inviting you to vote on which prompt you like the most. You can do this by review. Then I'll write the prompt with the most votes.

No voting for your own prompt, btw. I need a majority here.

Voting will close on December 30th. If you can't get online during this period, you can send me a PM stating which prompt you like at any time beforehand.

I don't know when I'll get down to writing my challenge, because January will see me plunged into AS module exams, but I WILL write it at some point. There! You cannot say I am not game! So! Who will be the first to receive a prompt?

Don't worry, I won't be *too* evil .

True xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the confusion with the duplicate chapters! It was meant to be this one. ^^;

**The Prompts So Far**

I'm really chuffed by the big response this fic has got from you guys already. Now I'm eager to see what you're all going to write! Feel free to PM me if you have any questions or need help with your prompt, because I can give further suggestions for what you could do with it if you need them. You could even come back for a second one if you *really* want – oh, and you know how I said you could veto certain things you couldn't do? Well, you can also tell me what you've always wanted to do but haven't dared or been inspired for. This is meant to be enriching rather than sadistic. Really, it is. For example, tell me if you want to write a chapter-fic, and then I can give you a longer prompt.

Now I'm going to shut up and post the prompts so far, so that you can support each other (it also serves the purpose of getting this challenge back to the top of the update list, so that more people can enter. But that's a trade secret ;])

**Just Cy** is writing **a fic in which Mint helps Ichigo sort out her feelings for her various love interests and finds love herself in the process,** to teach her to love **Mint.**

**GypsyxSilent** is writing **a series of drabbles showing the progression of a romance over many different pairings, **to help her write **a lemon!**

**Mew Elinora **is writing **a oneshot focussing on any or all of the male characters in Tokyo Mew Mew, where the Mews may not appear except by mention**, to lead her away from **all things female, sparkly and OC-filled.**

**Safaia Bara **is writing **a discussion between Pai and Masaya, concerning the Earth, Deep Blue and their respective feelings, **to cure her aversion to **Masaya.**

**sakuuya** is writing **Deep Blue/Pai, **to **further stretch her pairing-horizons. And because your pilot is a sick-minded experimentalist.**

**LucyAkasaka **is writing **a fic in which Masaya tries to stop Ryou from harassing Ichigo, with MasayaX? romance, **to lead her beyond the realms of **Keiichiro and death.**

**Kisshufan4ever **is writing **a pre-canon scene between Pai and Tart, with foreshadowing, **tohelp her **explore new characters **and cure her of **Masaya-bashing.**

**Haaschiibrownii **is writing **a darkly humorous fic in which Lettuce bandages up Pai's wounds – while he berates her for her failure to understand the concept 'mortal enemies.' **Because **she's never written TMM before, so I **_**can**_**. **

**Zenaga the Sea Serpent **is writing **a comic PaixLettucexZakuro love triangle, **because **she hates PaixZakuro and loves angst.**

That's probably not hard enough is it, because she can just ping back to her One True Pairing at the end if she wants to. Darn it, none of these are hard enough! I need to do my research more carefully! Stop banning yaoi, you guys! And yeah, maybe tell me how long a fic you're willing to do.

True xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next set of prompts for your amusement. Only **sakuuya **and **Just Cy **have posted so far; go check out their fics!

I will be continuing to give out prompts right up until the deadline, so drop me a line if you want to participate!

**Radish teh Veggie Girl **is writing **a MintxRyou fic, with pranks from Pudding and Tart and some Pai/Kish thrown in for good measure, **to help her **gain experience of the MintxRyou pairing.**

**Saba's Reflection **is writing **four drabbles/oneshots, one angst or tragedy, one hurt/comfort, one humour and one romance, all set during the anime and from Keiichiro's point of view** to teach her to love **our favourite pastry chef.**

**Laura Schiller **is writing **a oneshot where Pai and Lettuce meet...in kindergarten! **The point? Well, it's a challenge, I guess...

**Devilish Aisha **is writing **a character killing another character (not Masaya killing Kish or vice-versa) **to teach her to write **tragedy. And to steer well clear of Masaya-bashing.**

**mew-serene **is writing **a Pudding-centric fic with scenes set before and after the anime, **to help her **explore interactions and drama other than romance.**

**Kiichigo-chan **is writing **a scene between Masaya and Shintaro after their duel, **to prove that she loves **Masaya**

And that's all for now. Many thanks for participating, people. Hurry up and post your fics!


	4. Chapter 4

Guys! Don't forget that as soon as you've posted your fic, or the first chapter thereof, you can post your suggestion for what I should have to write in a review. I need them in by the 25th of December! Then I'll make a list of them and post them in a chapter for you to vote on. I'll be giving out prompts all the way up to and including the 24th.

Here are the latest prompts:

**iTaffy.G **(coolest name ever): A ZakuroxKeiichiro oneshot with a Christmas/theology theme.

**Brown-eyed Wolf: **KishxLettuce. No restrictions. To stretch her pairing-boundries.

**Chaos 'shade' Shadow: **While complaining to one another about how Ichigo doesn't love them, Ryou and Kish accidentally end up with each other. Already posted.

**Fireflies Glow: **A fic that starts off angsty, with Ichigo going off Masaya and telling Kish she likes him, and Kish telling her it's too late, continues to show that Kish has fallen in love with another character, and finishes with Ichigo going back to Masaya.

**Babyuknowme13: **Randomly select two characters to make a pairing, then write a scene where this pairing walks and dances in the snow, and make it work.

That's all from me for now! Don't forget to send in your suggestion, and happy writing to you all. If you're still waiting for a review, you might want to give me a poke.

True xxx


End file.
